elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kill Camera
Kill Cameras are a game mechanic and feature introduced in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim that allow players to kill enemies with a final, deadly, and cinematically delivered strike. Kill Cameras can be done on a large variety of foes, including giants and dragons. Enemies can perform Kill Cameras too, if player health reaches a critical low. Mechanics While performing a Kill Camera, a short animation is played, making the player vulnerable to attack and unable to carry out any other task for a couple of seconds until the animation has played through. Kill Cameras also depend on the position of the enemy in relation to the player, upon attacking. For instance, striking an enemy from the flank or behind produces different finishers than a strike met head-on. 'Combat conditions' Kill Cameras will always be performed when killing the enemy that will take you out of the combat mode. This does not mean only the last enemy. Killing an enemy while sneaking and remaining undetected will allow you to perform a Kill Camera, even if there are more enemies present. With bows, crossbows, and projectile magic, the Kill Cameras also require the player to be a fair distance away from their target to be performed. Weapon conditions Kill Cameras can be performed with almost all weapons and even bare fists. In addition, Werewolf or Vampire Lord finishers can also be executed. Wielding a One-Handed weapon and a spell does not void one's ability to perform a Kill Cameras. Certain One-Handed Kill Cameras cannot be preformed while duel-wielding. One-move finishers It is possible to use a Kill Camera on an person with full health, but requires the opponent to be vastly outclassed in comparison to the player. A backstab attack with the Assassin's Blade perk will often produce full health finishers. Moves One-Handed Two-Handed Dual-wielding Unarmed Magic Archery Dragon Other Werewolf and Vampire Lord Controls by console * To perform a Kill Camera on command is done by tapping RT and moving the left analog stick at the same time in any direction, which will result in different Kill Cameras. * Performing a Kill Camera can happen randomly in a fight but can be done on command by tapping R1 and flicking the left analog stick forward. A finisher factors in how strong the player is against its enemy and how the player's character is positioned. * To perform a Kill Camera press the forward button (default W) and Mouse button corresponding to the character's weapon-hand when enemy is at low health. Bugs *Decapitating ghosts colors the head. If the severed head is searched, it disappears. *Decapitating Dremora summoned by Sanguine's Rose causes them to appear headless when the staff is used again. *Decapitating enemies wearing a heavy armor helmet may leave the head still intact, and the body could twitch around a bit. * Sometimes sprinting while performing a finishing animation will allow one to sprint for a unlimited time, even after stamina is exhausted. *When decapitating an NPC, the person's body may disappear, though it can still be looted. *Sometimes a bow or magic finisher may play, although the intended finishing arrow/magic bolt may miss. *If The Dragonborn is extremely low on Magicka and is using Flames/ Frostbite/ etc. and attempts to kill a enemy and the finishing cinematic plays, they may not have enough Magicka to fully kill the enemy, and the cinematic will end after about 3 seconds. *After decapitating enemies wearing a hat the hat may still float above the head as if still being worn. *When entering the cinematic, a follower may kill the enemy with a spell or arrow, causing the cinematic to play indefinitely, as the enemy cannot be killed by the player. Category:Skyrim: Gameplay